


A Different Kind of Hunger

by vermaakwillbewhole



Category: Primal Rage (Video Game)
Genre: Cloacal Sex, Cum Inflation, F/M, Fear, Fellatio, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, non-con at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermaakwillbewhole/pseuds/vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: Vertigo, the dinosaur goddess of insanity, plots her next moves against the other gods from her palace between dimensions. But the sudden unexplained arrival of a certain god with a ravenous appetite changes everything, and she soon discovers what he truly hungers for first hand.
Relationships: Vertigo (Primal Rage)/Sauron (Primal Rage)
Kudos: 4





	A Different Kind of Hunger

Vertigo's tail rapped quietly on the purple stone floor, just audible over the wailing and ranting of her crazed worshipers. She sat upon her dark carved throne, resting her head in her hand and tapping her chin with her clawed finger. Here in her palace between multiple dimensions, she was home. The great war on Urth had earned the goddess of insanity many followers, and Vertigo, always forward thinking, had her servants construct the palace to serve as a hidden retreat for their master. The formless void between reality was a difficult place to build anything, but with the help of Vertigo's voodoo magic and the vast amount of cultists at her command, it was built nonetheless. Her chartreuse eyes scanned the vicinity. All around her, men and women raved and clutched at their heads. Many of the serpent's followers were driven insane by her magics on Urth, but the illogical geometry, random gravity, and disrupted flow of time was enough to drive nearly all who dwell in the palace over the edge, with the residue of her dread spells holding the structure together doing the rest in. Here, her followers praised her much like they did on Urth by raising dark blue and purple stone monoliths in strange patterns impossible in reality, scrawling nonsensical runes on any surface they could, or just chanting her name from time to time in their ceaseless raving.

As she looked over her congregation, from those near her feet to those wailing along the walls and high ceiling above her head, she could see how her number had dwindled. Her following in her palace was sizable, but it could not grow, and many had weakened as she spent more time there, with a good deal having fallen catatonic long ago. A large force of more sane cultists remained at The Tomb on Urth, maintaining the mystical connection between her palace and reality that acted as a gateway, but she needed more followers. Even now, those shuffling around her feet and over her head were growing quieter, their minds dulled and feeble after all the unspeakable secrets and sights they've experienced. She needed new, fresh voices for her maniacal choir and besides, she needed to visit her Urthly domain anyhow and make sure her territory remained firmly under her control.

Her claws dug into the armrest of her throne with a painful grinding sound; the thought of her enemies set her mind racing. The other gods still roamed last she knew, fighting titanic battles over land, followers, or nothing in particular. She had been successful in her conquests, winning fights against the likes of Talon and Chaos, but waging a war on multiple fronts left her dangerously overextended and vulnerable, leading her to create the fortress where she now resided. Fear began to grow in the back of her mind as she thought of the losses she might have sustained as she spent her time in the palace. Her followers may have all been slain or devoured, or they might've defected to another cult where they could actually witness their god on a regular occasion. Even worse, her dimensional anchor in The Tomb could have possibly been destroyed, leaving her stranded between dimensions and little better off than when she was sealed in the moon countless ages ago. She shot up at the thought, ready to race off through her palace and back to the real world, but stood motionless, leaving her shocked worshipers confused. She sat back down after a while, resuming her previous position and just thinking again, as if nothing had happened.

Much like the humans under her command, her own mind was racked with battling ideas, invasive thoughts, and wild impulses. Though she would scarcely admit it, there were times when she didn't seem that different from her crazed believers. In truth, her condition might have gotten worse as she remained in the palace for an extended period of time. What was once overly-excited thoughts on Urth had given way to manic episodes and amnesiac moments in the realm between dimensions. As she had set out to depart for Urth, her mind drifted to ideas for new monuments to be built in her name, the strange colors she had seen in other worlds, the long ago past before her imprisonment, the deranged etchings on the walls beside her and so on. Even as she pondered on, she was aware of her grievous indecisiveness but couldn't find it in herself to act. Even the thought of the potentially large amount of time she had spent here beyond her knowledge couldn't make her do more than sigh as she sat sleepily. A quiet yawn escaped from the venomous dinosaur, prompting her to pull her legs up and lean over onto her side. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep on her large throne. The echoing crying and laughter made for a perfect lullaby to the insane goddess, and she felt sleep overtaking her.

As her senses began to fade and her mad dreams began to take hold, the far-off sound of her cultists' was overshadowed for a moment by a distant roar. Vertigo's eyes shot open immediately, the echoes of the roar still reverberating in the throne chamber, much louder now that she was fully awakened. The more disturbed appearance and crazed yelling of the humans indicated they had heard it as well, many of them already on their knees praying to her for protection. She jumped up and rushed forward, weaving to and fro in a bizarre pattern that would make little sense in the real world but was what she knew to be the quickest path to the entrance. Vertigo's mind could easily keep track of the winding nonsensical path that would drive a human to maddened despair. She ducked through the last narrow pathway and stepped into the spacious opening. The room was carved roughly as a dome from dark bluish-grey stone. In the exact center of the room stood a stone monolith cut from the same stone, two pillars side-by-side with another placed atop connecting the two. The space between the pillars was ever so slightly distorted with a purple hue, betraying the portal's presence. Vertigo's eyes glowed in the darkness, watching the room for any sign of life.

Suddenly, another roar filled the air and echoed deafeningly loud in the large chamber, making her wince and clasp the sides of her head to block out the sound. She cracked her eyes open and saw a figure burst through the portal and head towards her. She had little time to react as the lumbering creature smashed into her and sent her flying into the air. Despite the smarting blow, she curled into a ball, quickly whispered a spell in a forgotten tongue, and instantly collapsed in on herself to an infinitely small point, appearing a ways behind the intruder. Her eyes wide with rage, she let out a spitting hiss, spewing her burning venom on the floor before her. The intruder turned around and moved towards her again, letting Vertigo see the dark purple and yellow scales shimmer in the portal's dim light. It was Sauron, the colossal god of hunger. The Tyrannosaurus' small golden eyes shone as he stared intently at her, his mouth agape with drool spilling onto the floor below him.

With another titanic roar, he lunged forward. This time she was prepared. Using her strong back legs, she leaped over him, landing deftly on the other side. She lashed out with her whip-like tail and struck Sauron across the face as he turned around, stunning him for a brief moment. Even so, he likewise leaped into the air with surprising agility, striking forward with his own tail before he landed. Vertigo blocked the brunt of his strike with her crossed arms but was too slow to see the god of hunger whip his tail again at her feet, knocking them from underneath her. His giant clawed foot came crashing down upon her, the teal dino-god only barely able to roll to the side and evade it in time. Seeing her opportunity, she again muttered her spells and appeared behind him in the air. She swung her tail again, hitting him firmly in the side of his head as he looked around for her. Sensing a key to victory, she quickly vanished and popped into existence on the other side of him as he shot around with a roar. She extended her venomous fangs and lunged at the back of neck with a hiss, unable to restrain her fury. Her fangs passed just over his scales as he ducked at the last moment. He smashed his tail into her legs again, nearly toppling her over as she pulled her head back frantically to regain her center of balance. Fortunately for her, he didn't push the advantage and instead hopped back a short ways, presumably to collect himself. Wincing at her sore leg, she spat a glob of her venom at him, forcing the slower dinosaur to duck underneath the deadly purple liquid. With him distracted, she rushed forward and leaped at him, fangs at the ready. Suddenly, Sauron burst into the air and bashed into her with his head as she came down on him, sending her flying through the air until she collided with the wall. She fell down onto the ground in a slump, unable to catch her breath. Flashes of white danced in her eyes, but she could hear a loud thud near her. The sound of footfalls grew faster and closer, and she desperately croaked out her magic words and slipped away, this time appearing in a different, smaller room.

Vertigo coughed and hacked as quietly she could where she sat, trying to force some air into her lungs. A roar echoed throughout the passageways. He wasn't very far from her location. She racked her brain trying to comprehend what happened. How could she have been pummeled so easily in her element, her home territory? And how could he have found his way here? She had encountered the god of hunger just a few times before, never fighting him as much as the others even though the borders of their domains touched. She had seen his simple manner; he was no more than a beast. Then how could he have possibly found her portal and entered her palace? Why would he have thought to do so?

Her flurry of thoughts was interrupted as the stalking Tyrannosaurus launched into the room and made a beeline for her. With a frightened shriek, she teleported just as he reached her. She had been unable to specify a location in the confusion of the moment, and found herself in a dark, narrow hallway. She cleared her throat and spit onto the floor. A thick mixed splat of purple and red steamed on the grey stone. She knew her magic came at a cost, and she had never used it so rapidly before. Anymore and she might cause serious damage to her organs, or, even worse, lose her concentration any more than she had already and utter an incorrect eldritch phrase. She shuddered to think of the possibilities: violently ripping to shreds as only part of her body teleports, annihilation as she warped into an object, or the eternal nothingness she might encounter if she teleports to a place that doesn't exist. Another roar pierced the air, and she knew she needed to get moving. She headed in the opposite direction, moving quickly but staying as silent she could. She couldn't help but imagine the ravenous monster just behind, his large, sharp teeth just inches away from her neck. She forced the fear down and tried to focus on what she was doing.

The stone was beginning to take different colors as she moved forward through connected hallways and small rooms. She recalled the stone was mostly purple and blue near her throne room, with the increased number of small structures, carvings, and monuments indicating the presence of her followers. Making sure to duck under the lowered passageways, she found a few feeble cultists wandering around in a daze on the ceiling. She shot her head forward, snatched up one of the humans in her mouth, and swallowed it whole, grimacing as it went down. She hated the taste of human, but she needed her strength. With renewed speed, she continued onward, confident she knew the path now. Her worshipers grew in number as she went along, and they rushed after her with their incoherent babbling as always, perhaps more than usual as they heard roars not her own. After a last few turns, she finally entered her throne room. She sat down on her throne roughly and caught her breath, eyes never leaving the entryway. Surely, he wouldn't be able to track her down. The palace's incomprehensible dimensions and labyrinthine design were enough to break her cultists easily, with many lost to the never-ending hallways. Something as unintelligent as Sauron should find himself wandering her domain forever, never to see her again. The thought reassured her.

A sudden stream of followers began to pour into the room, their inane speech replaced with almost inaudible weeping as they threw themselves down and clutched their heads. She jumped off of the throne as Sauron's mighty roar once again filled the air, only just outside the room. As his footsteps grew louder, she thought of hiding behind the throne for the slim chance he might not find her. She shook her head and hissed away the cowardly thought. She'd rather die and be devoured on her throne than be reduced to that. She stood firm and waited for him.

Sauron trudged around the corner and stepped into the room, his golden eyes shining as he saw her. In an instant, she extended her stinger and lunged with the full length of her tail. Taken by surprise, he threw up his tiny arms and turned his head in a attempt to grab it. He knocked aside the stinger but couldn't keep it from piercing his shoulder, roaring as pain radiated from the wound. Emboldened, Vertigo shot her venom at him and attacked with her stinger simultaneously. Still seizing with pain, the opposing god roared even louder than he had before and somehow let loose a strange blue and violet wave of energy that blasted through her venom and struck her squarely in the head, hitting her with all the sound and fury of his scream and knocking her off balance. Her vision danced, and she couldn't make out a sound. All she could make out was a blurry purple and yellow shape moving towards her. Straining with all her might, she focused her vision and saw him only a few feet away. With just one chance, she spread her feet, held her tail aloft over her head and began the incantation just as Sauron reached her, stopping him in place. Whispering ancient words of binding, pulsing green rings emanated from her around head and washed over the mesmerized Tyrannosaurus, her eyes burning bright with the same color. She usually reserved this spell for weakened enemies as it required her to be very close and took much effort, but she had no other option. He stood stock-still facing straight forward, completely unmoving. With the spell completed, she leaned over and caught her breath, letting her senses fully return. The spell wouldn't last for a long time, but she could wait a bit before delivering the fatal bite. Recovered, she lifted her head and stared at the frozen god. Feeling as capricious as her usual self, she wondered if she'd rather have the enjoyment of killing him now or if she should turn him to stone to make as a nice testament to her strength and cunning. Distracted by her musings, she didn't notice as Sauron simply blinked.

Her thinking was interrupted as he roared with terrible force, another wave of energy emanating in a sphere from his entire body and blowing the goddess of insanity away. She smashed into her throne with a thud, once again barely able perceive her surroundings. She looked as his outline jumped high into the air and came crashing down with a stomp. She almost didn't notice as a massive tremor ripped through the ground and sent herself and her cultists flying into the air. She wasn't sure when she landed or how long it was before her sight returned. Her legs couldn't support her weight, her arms barely strong enough to pull her upper half onto her throne. She laid her head down on in it and looked back over her shoulder. Sauron was just standing there, rubbing and licking his shoulder and watching her. Completely exhausted and unable to move, she closed her eyes and waited for the end. His footfalls grew louder as he approached just behind her, then nothing. Tensed and prepared as best she could be for his teeth to rip into her, she waited as the minutes rolled by. With an annoyed hiss, she cracked open her eyes and looked up at him, trying to figure out what was making him prolong this torture. He was just looking down at her, his eyes still shining and his nostrils flaring. She realized then that he must had found the portal and followed her throughout the palace by her scent. She closed her eyes and cursed her stupidity; how could she have not known?

Opening her eyes again, she continued to watch him. Her eyes drifted lower, narrowing as she saw something odd, what appeared to be a strange limb on his body she had not seen before. It looked sort of like a shorter pink tail to her, protruding from his abdomen and nearly touching the floor. As she continued to look on and wondered why he had a weird second tail, it twitched every so often and dripped a strange viscous liquid onto the floor. Her eyes shot wide when she realized what she was looking at. It suddenly occurred to her for the first time that she was the only female dino-god roaming the Urth. She tried to lift herself again, but couldn't find the strength to move at all.

Sauron stepped closer and came just behind her, leaning over and awkwardly lifting her tail to the up and to the side with his tiny arms to reveal her slit. Her heart beat in her chest like a drum as she watched him lower his head and sniff her, his cock throbbing and growing larger as he did so. A low gurgling noise escaped his mouth as he lined himself up behind her and lowered his body on top of her own, his heavy chest pressing down on her back and his arms wrapped around her chest. Vertigo couldn't help but jump and even whine quietly as his cock brushed against her cloaca. She couldn't believe what was happening. The beast was going to defile her before finishing her off. The indignity of it all was enough to make her wish he had slain her already. At least then she couldn't suffer like this.

Her train of thought was destroyed as Sauron shoved all five feet of his cock into her in one motion. She let out a terrible scream and writhed in pain as his thick, long shaft stretched her unused passage far too much in one go. Her claws scratched into her throne as the pain forced her eyes shut, tears flowing freely and dropping onto the seat. She would've have never stooped so low as to cry before even when she received grievous wounds, but the pain here was different, and the shame too great. Even as Sauron pulled himself out of her, the tears kept coming. A low rumbling noise came from him as his head hovered of her own. She felt a slick, warm touch on the top of her head and her hood and realized he must be licking her. He just sat there licking for some time. She hated to admit it to herself, but it felt somehow soothing after the pain. Soon, she found the tears had stopped, and the pain had gone away. She sniffled a bit, and Sauron began to push his cock back inside of her, this time at a gradual pace. Vertigo winced as she stretched to accommodate him again, the pain still present but nowhere near as much as it was before. She panted as she could feel each inch of it push farther into her depths. At his pace, it took a while for his entire length to hilt inside of her.

Vertigo breathed deeply as he kept it firmly situated within her, adjusting to the weight of it. The throbbing, the sheer size, just the presence of someone else inside of her was a baffling sensation to the goddess of insanity. To be utterly dominated and subdued by another of the gods was unthinkable to her even now, especially like this; it all felt to her like a dream, or more so a nightmare. Her mind overflowed with ideas for escape and revenge, all the while she was still too weak to barely move, but they were a bit comforting to her all the same. The despairing cries of her worshipers barely met her ears as she was absorbed in her thoughts.

She tensed up again as Sauron began to pull out slowly. Once the tip was all that was left touching her, he pushed back in, still inching along but faster now. The serpentine goddess relaxed as the pain didn't return and just laid there, continuing to bemoan her fate internally. Sauron pulled out and pushed in, speeding up with each movement. Soon he was sliding in and out at a medium pace, pushing her forward a bit with each thrust. She closed her eyes, her mind still bubbling with crazed ideas; she could feel the all-to-familiar grip of insanity tightening around her brain. She clasped her head as it grew to a manic crescendo, her conscious thoughts giving way to bit and flashes of images and wild sounds sprouting in her mind's eye, so much so it was overwhelming. She couldn't even curse her own diseased brain as it bombarded her. The outside world grew quiet as the voices in her head began to scream and shriek.

A wet lick on the top of her head and a loud, deep rumble suddenly snapped her out of her foggy mind. Sauron pressed his snout against her, continued to make the strange noise, and rubbed her head down to her cheek. His warm, surprisingly soft touch was foreign to her and heavily suspect, but she couldn't help but enjoy it. She removed her hands from her head, and as her senses came rushing back, she noticed an odd slapping noise and pressure she felt from behind her. A shudder passed through her as she became aware of his cock pushing faster into her and the loud meaty smack as he pushed into her thick behind. While her mind had been besieged by itself, her body had given in to him, her tunnel twitching and leaking fluid. Her fingers curled and her claws pushed into the stone as his massive member delved deep into her, touching and scraping along so much of her sensitive insides. Pleasure unlike anything she had known before flowed through her body, and she found her anger and hatred had disappeared alongside her more frantic thoughts, a joy in and of itself. And yet she couldn't bring herself to worry about it, or anything that had occurred. Her mind drifted languidly from one thing to the next, an enjoyable change of pace for the mad goddess. Sauron continued to nuzzle her head from above, making her hiss slowly in approval. As she pictured the events that transpired, she suddenly wondered why he really came to her realm. He never tried to bite her with his deadly teeth though she attempted many times to end his life. Though she ached, she was more stunned and tired than bruised or beaten. Perhaps he simply desired a mate. As his godhood pushed in and out of her, throbbing and continuing to stretch her cloaca, she figured that she was probably the only living thing capable of taking his monstrous cock. Another shudder went up her spine from the pleasure; maybe being his mate wouldn't be such a bad thing.

His arms wrapped around her, the god of hunger could feel her body slump and relax as time went on, so he took a tighter grip and began to thrust harder. Each blow came crashing down on her, knocking her forward and shaking her throne. A raspy groan escaped from her as his veiny shaft plunged into her again and again, stretching her walls as they twitched around it. Her liquids began to drip out of her and fall onto the floor as the radiating bliss continued to grow. Her moist tunnel squeezed him more and more, making his bulging cock throb and leak in response. Both could feel the end coming. Sauron threw his waist into her with all his might, smashing into her ass with resounding slap and threatening to topple over the throne. The serpent queen pushed back just as he came down onto her, just barely reducing the blow on her throne and pushing him even deeper inside of her. His cock began to pulse and swell, stretching her insides as they in turn constricted around him like a snake would its prey. With one final, titanic blow, they came, each letting out a roar as they released.

Her cloaca trembled and spewed a torrent of slippery liquids around his spasming dick while it fired thick, heavy ropes of his seed deep into her. Her forked tongue hung out the side of her mouth, drool pooling on the seat as he filled her up. The heavy pool only grew inside of her, a powerful warmth spreading throughout her entire body as it quaked with ecstasy. The blissful heat only grew, somehow evaporating all the soreness and aching left in her body from earlier. Even as her mind was dulled from the rapture, she could just barely recall the stories of the god of hunger's immortality. More and more he thrust his pumping cock and shot into her depths, gallon after gallon of divine seed stretching her tunnel. She moaned out as her belly began to bulge. Though it felt like an eternity, his cock eventually began to grow still and fired less and less, finally becoming a small string of leaking cum. Vertigo's own seizing finished as well, the last dying twitches squeezing a few more drops of his precious seed from his shaft.

With a low groan, Sauron lifted himself up and pulled his limp member out slowly, with surprisingly none of his jizz escaping and falling to the floor as most of it was nested far inside of her. Vertigo figured as much as she stood up on shaking legs and let out a similar noise, clawed hands holding her distended cum-filled belly as it sloshed around. With a few uneasy steps, she walked behind her throne, leading to a narrow pathway. She looked over her shoulder and beckoned for him to follow. At the other end, it opened into a small clearing with nothing but a bed of multiple large cushions and some bowls in the far corners burning with mystical green fire that lit the room. She dropped onto the bed and lay down on her side, yawning sleepily and rubbing her tummy mindlessly. The Tyrannosaurus stood there and just looked at her. Without a second thought, she patted the cushions in front of her. He walked on the bed, squatted down, and turned onto his side facing her. Vertigo sighed and scooted close to him, nuzzling underneath his chin, placing an arm on his side, and wrapping her longer tail around his. He placed his own arm around her and pulled her close, and the two dino-gods soon fell asleep.

* * *

In just 3 month's time, the goddess of insanity witnessed a profound change in nearly every aspect of her life. With her newfound mate by her side, she had been able to reenter the Urth and quickly reclaim her territories and worshipers, both falling easily before their newly together god-king and goddess-queen. With their holdings combined on the southern part of the continent, they were now by far the largest force on the post-apocalyptic world, with the largest portion of humanity bound to their whims. They quickly found that their abilities complemented each other well, with Sauron's great strength and ferocity fighting off the other gods and winning over the peoples of the Urth with ease and Vertigo's clever thinking guiding him to more advantageous conflicts and utilizing their followers much more effectively. Vertigo's thinking had seen a definite improvement, and her state-of-mind was also much better off once she returned to Urth, especially with her new mate to help her through her troublesome moments. Sauron's much larger cult was quite a boon for her as well; the large numbers allowed her to raise constructs more rapidly and even at multiple locations simultaneously, such as fortifications for villages and cities that might come under attack from other tribes while she and Sauron were otherwise occupied, monuments to the two of them, or reinforcements for the dimensional portal. Although the god of hunger won over the eager hordes regularly, his immortality required him to feed on the flesh of humans, and his hunger demanded many each day. His people had taken to weekly orgies to replenish the population, and at his behest, the pair began participating as an encouraging display. The sight of their gods mating practically sent their followers into a frenzy, many of Sauron's men following his example and breeding Vertigo's women. It tickled her to know that she was once embarrassed to be seen taken like that by her people, but now it made her swell with pride to let the world know that he belonged to her and she to him alone and that, on all the Urth, only she was woman enough to withstand his godly cock and worthy to receive his seed. With the mass breeding underway, their worshipers stand poised to far overtake that of their enemies in just a few short years' time.

While the orgies fulfilled their expressed purpose, Vertigo also found that the remarkable qualities of her king's divine essence had indeed infused her with his immortality. She had been utilizing magic to maintain her body since well before the end of the Mesozoic Wars, but the rituals were arduous and required much time and limited resources to complete, alongside the need to do them fairly often; her efforts to build the palace and use it as a walkway between dimensions had been born from a need to find the rare materials for the rituals. But Sauron's immortality had eliminated the need for all that. While the magical sustenance filled her with the pain and madness of those sacrificed, her newfound immortality instead suffused her body with a calming glow from deep within and a natural energy she had never known. Alongside her newfound companionship that did wonders with her mental state, the absence of the ritual's influence and the new soothing feeling that replaced it made the goddess of insanity ironically quite well in mind. And certainly, she found her new methods of maintaining her immortality to be much more fun.

She ruminated over the fact as she lay in bed beside her mate in the palace bedchamber, her head under his chin. They had returned to the palace after a long day. A surge of wild tribesmen from The Ruins had come down into the north edge of their lands in multiple attacks on settlements. Cleaning up humans was little trouble for either of them by themselves, but the sheer number of them was enough to make it a very long task, and they suffered a notable loss of life and buildings. It was nothing very serious, but the pair had decide to launch a counteroffensive in the coming days using some of Sauron's men from the south with the aid of the finest witch-doctor's Vertigo could call upon. For now, they would rest and enjoy a quiet sleep away from the noises of their cultists.

As they both began to drift off, Vertigo's stomach rumbled and echoed loudly in the small, secluded chamber. Sauron looked down at his queen with a surprised look. She hissed deeply and flicked her forked tongue back and forth along the bottom of his chin, making him respond with a deep, rumbling groan and turn over onto his back. Excited, she turned her head down and saw a foot of his cock already extended. Her eyes gleamed and her stomach growled at the sight. She brought her head down to it and traced her tongue across his length, stopping at the tip to tickle it with the little split end. It throbbed and grew as she watched and continued her teasing, the little finesse at the top earning her a few tastes of his pre-cum. Warm as it was, it had none of the flavor or distinct deific quality his seed held, the meal she was really after. Lick after lick, he soon grew to his full size and, especially at that proximity, she couldn't help but look up in awe at his towering godhood. Even after all that time, his five foot cock still impressed her; it had to be the largest on the Urth, and she had it all to herself. She wrapped her hands around it near the base and took her head up to the top, moving her tongue in a circle around the tip. With her snake-like physiology, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth wide, unhinged her jaw, and took his girth into her mouth, careful to keep her fangs safely retracted. It was still a tight fit even with her extended mouth, but she had gotten used to it. Stroking his veiny member with her hands, she inched her way down slowly, bobbing her head a little more each time than the last. She sucked and swallowed his cock along the way, swirling her long, thin tongue around it. Using a trick she had developed a little while ago, she tried to hiss, resulting instead in a gratifying humming that enveloped his sensitive rod, making the god of hunger moan quietly. Gradually, more and more of his dick slipped past her maw and into her throat, letting him enjoy the needy grip of her esophagus. With a deep breath, she removed her hands, plunged her mouth down, and pressed her nose against his scaly skin, every foot of his cock lodged deep in her mouth.

At the bottom, she swallowed and vibrated along each inch of his great length while he began to thrust shallowly. She kept sucking and slurping around him as it bucked and throbbed along her wet walls, each pulse resounding in her head and making his many veins bulge. His pre-cum began to slip down her gullet and into her mouth as well, readying her for what was soon to come. He thrust into her mouth with more gusto, pushing his tip deep into her as she kept the strong suction on his cock and contracted her warm, wet walls around it all the same. Vertigo's eyes screwed shut as she pulled out all the stops and began to bob in time with his thrusts so he could push as deep as possible into her, swallowing hard and fast and humming all the while. She could feel the multitude of his veins bulge as his cock began to swell in anticipation, stretching her throat even more. What more, a stronger, deeper heat began to emanate from all five feet of his shaft; his seed was just at the edge, ready to explode from him and fill her wanting maw. Eyes forced shut as he swelled more and more, she sucked him off as hard as she able, swallowing each inch like her life depended on it, slipping her tongue along the outlines of each vein she could find, and purring as she bobbed up and down in perfect tandem with him.

Thoroughly overwhelmed, Sauron let out a triumphant roar as he came, a thick blob of hot cum shooting out instantly in an audible throb and visible as it bulged in her throat, another after another following in an instant. Everything but the pulsing obelisk in her mouth faded from her world as she focused entirely on him. Each throb shook her entire body and shot fat ropes of his love into her mouth, soon spreading its divine warmth through her head and down to the rest of her body. She adored the salty taste, so much so that she had already decided before that she would dine nearly exclusively on his essence, allowing her to maintain her immortality and keeping her from having to consume humans who she found to be either too stringy or too fatty for her taste, which in turn left more for Sauron. Still, it took everything she had to swallow the truly massive amount of jizz as it went down in large, heavy globs one after the other. Though his vision swam from the immense pleasure, he could watch as her long neck bulged repeatedly as mouthful after mouthful of his blessed seed made their way down her throat. Just the sight of it was enough to earn another proud roar from the god and strengthened each pulse from his cock as it shot even more of his jizz into her. But still she soldiered on, never letting up the almost painful suction and slow, strong swallows, determined not to let even a single drop of her king's precious seed fall from her mouth. The thought of some lowly, ungrateful human finding just a tiny bit of his essence and stealing his immortality, an immortality he worked thousand of years to obtain and graciously granted to his queen, filled her with rage. She redoubled her efforts, twisting her head as she bobbed and sucking until she was nearly out of breath, working every last bit of cum from his massive cock. It wasn't long before the sheer volume of his seed began to make her swell, the sound of it turning in her stomach earning her a few more ropes.

Despite her best efforts, his cock eventually began to grow still, and she worked to pull the last few drops from his dying twitches. Finished, she pulled her head off of him very slowly, spiraling her tongue around his shaft to get every bit of semen she might've missed. By the time she pulled off the tip with loud pop, his limp dick was positively sparkling clean. Vertigo leaned up and sighed quietly, rubbing her jiggly belly and enjoying the weight and fulfilling warmth it always granted; it made her happy to know that she would never tire of that amazing feeling. Satisfied and no longer hungry, she resumed her earlier position next to him and snuggled up to her mate.

Some time later, Vertigo found herself opening her eyes. She lifted her head and scanned the room lazily, thinking to herself that morning was still off by a few more hours, though it could be difficult to determine with the oddities in time in the palace. As she lay her head back down on Sauron's sleeping chest, she heard a faint peeping noise. Her eyes shot open, and she shuffled upwards and towards the middle of the room, moving awkwardly having just woken up and still filled up from the night before. She crouched just at the edge of a large altar with a thick bed of hay on top it. There lay a dozen eggs, ranging from dark yellows to sapphire blues and almost luminescent greens and a myriad of colors between. She had laid them a little while back, and she and Sauron had placed them safely in the bedchamber, away from the dangers of the Urth and their enemies and kept in a stabilized warm environment that allowed her to take long gaps between incubation periods. She ran her hand across them ever so gently, feeling the tiniest warmth each of them radiated. Only a month had passed but it felt much longer to the expecting serpent queen. Just a few weeks, and she already loved them dearly. She would often hold them up to the light and look at their tiny developing forms, some looking more like her, others like their father, and a few that looked like an interesting mix of their parents. Every time she heard a sound from them, she would rush over hoping it would be the day they finally hatched, but that day had yet to come. As she looked over the each of unmoving eggs, she sighed and figured she would have to wait just a little bit longer. She propped her arm on the altar and held her head, using her other hand to trace ornate ridges and patterns on the eggs. She could hear them now, tiny stomping footfalls and shrieks as her little brood runs around and terrorizes their human masses. She hissed happily at the thought.

And that was just the beginning. Her and Sauron's conquest of the Urth would likely be finished before their adulthood, and even with the whole of the world under their command, their collective hunger might be too great for one world. With this in mind, Vertigo had continued construction on her palace and had since discovered a few worlds potentially ripe for invasion, which she had sealed off again for good measure until the time was right. Once their children are fully grown, they will lead an army of worshipers and a pantheon of gods into world after world in a surely unstoppable conquest. The image of a vast multidimensional empire burned in her mind, her sons and daughters commanding conquered worlds as god-kings and goddess-queens, each world connected to the boundless interdimensional highway and leading back to the Urth that shall serve as a throne-world where Sauron and herself shall forever rule as immortal god-emperor and goddess-empress. All the possibilities blazed in her mind, her eyes growing wide at the ideas.

But she shook her head and hissed lowly. There was no need to worry about it right now. In all due time. She took one last look at her eggs, ran her hand across them all, and headed back to bed beside the sleeping Tyrannosaurus. She plopped down beside him, nuzzled back onto his warm, strong frame, and drifted off again before she knew it, just enjoying the moment.


End file.
